Red-Bellied Slug
by Alijandra
Summary: "I don't care that you love Hikari. I don't care that Manaka loves me. I don't care that Kaname wont understand. I need this," He exclaimed, shaking her gently by the waist. "I need you." He didn't notice when the first tears started falling, all he could do was kiss her eyelids and hope to god they'd stop.


**A/N: I thought I'd give this pairing a shot. I didn't edit much, so you may find a few mistakes. Other than that, hopefully some of you readers will enjoy. If not, my bad, sorry for trying, you have my permission to tell me just how much it destroyed you on the inside. Sincerely, the apologetic writer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Staring out across the endless open sea, Tsumugu questioned his reasons for being there at that moment. He knew on some level this was the only way. It was now, or in subsequent regret- never.

Since the devastation of the Ofunehiki many things had been put into perspective. The ocean, in all its glory and unforgiving nature, had made its feelings known. Life in the town by the sea was forever changed.

There was but one thing, that time and chaos could not alter, and that was pure raw emotion.

When Hikari awoke from his slumber, his love for Manaka remained unchanged. When Kaname appeared shortly after, Sayu acted as if he had never disappeared. This left only three unrequited hearts to be spoken for.

When Manaka's love returned it wasn't for the boy who shunned everyone's feelings, but for him, Tsumugu. The land dweller.

"What are we doing out here?" A small voice from behind him asked.

Tsumugu turned. It was Chisaki.

She was wearing a light sweater and skirt. One which was probably too short to provide any protection from the cold the harbor had been experiencing recently.

"I needed to ask you a favor." He told her, with cold hands in pockets for warmth.

"Of course." She shivered. "Anything."

"I need you to be my red bellied slug." He explained. His expression serious.

Chisaki blushed. There was a lot of responsibility that came with being someone's secret keeper. He could tell to some extent, that this put her off a bit.

She nodded her head. A sign that indicated to him, that he was free to say what he wished.

"There's this girl." He began, his voice confident. "She doesn't know it, but I cant stop thinking about her."

He paused and waited for her to object his omission, but when she didn't, he continued.

"She's shy, and clumsy at times." He explained with a hint of a smile. "And yet, every time I see her, I want to stop whatever I'm doing and grab her gently by the waist, and whisper I love you, and kiss her until the room we are in, erupts in laughter, because little did we know, we'd taken it too far."

The look on Chisaki's face at his brazen confession is exactly what he expected. Her blue eyes were wide, and her mouth slightly agape. She's frozen as he waits for her to say something, anything, even though real slugs don't speak.

He notices her quick in take of breath, before she clears her throat.

"You…" She starts to say something before stopping abruptly. "You should probably tell her."

"I just did." Was all he could say, all he could utter before she was backing away from him.

"No." She murmured. "Manaka-"

He wanted to be irrational in that moment and yell that he didn't love Manaka. That she was a nice girl, but that she was wasting her time, but he didn't, instead he closed in the distance between him and Chisaki, and grabbed her firmly by the waist, holding her still.

"Wait." She whispered futilely, her mind and body unprepared.

"I'm in love with you, Chisaki." He told her, dark eyes locked onto her dark blue ones.

"I don't care that you love Hikari. I don't care that Manaka loves me. I don't care that Kaname wont understand. I need this," He exclaimed, shaking her gently by the waist. "I need you."

He didn't notice when the first tears started falling, all he could do was kiss her eyelids and hope to god they'd stop.

"I can't." She whispered brokenly.

"Yes." He whispered back, his hot, sweet breath lingered near her ear. "You can."

He should have waited for a more ideal moment to kiss her, but he couldn't. He had already waited years, even though they both knew this wouldn't be the first time.

Before the Ofunehiki, before the world changed, unspoken encounters between them occurred. Near the shipping docks, inside the carefully constructed man made pond. Once upon a time he had been her red bellied slug. Devastated over Hikari's rejection, she'd come to him, finding comfort in his arms, and revenge on Manaka, the oblivious girl who could not see her own best friends constant torment.

Tsumugu had pitied Chisaki then. The hopeless girl who never felt good enough to be loved. Before he realized he had loved her, he had wanted to fix her- heal her if he could. Back then, healing came in the form of clumsy hands, and inexperienced kisses. How dense he had been. How careless his words. Not anymore he told himself. Not anymore.

In a instant his mouth had traveled from where it lingered near her dark hair line, all the way down to her slightly parted lips.

His tongue entered her mouth almost instantly, as his lips molded and massaged into hers with gentle force. She made a few soft noises, whether in pleasure or protest, he wasn't sure, all he knew was that there was no stopping it now.

There was a large, smooth rock close by, and before he realized what he was doing, Tsumugu had instinctively pressed Chisaki against it, and was pushing his pelvis urgently into hers, forcing her legs open, and his thighs between them.

"Tsumugu." Chisaki exclaimed breathlessly in between kisses.

Tsumugu stopped his advances and looked into her dark blue eyes. For the first time since it all began, there was more than just fear in them, there was passion and longing, along with hints of embarrassment and uncertainty.

"I don't want to stop." Tsumugu confessed, hoping that deep down, she didn't either.

Chisaki's hands traveled from his strong shoulders to his well formed chest, as if discovering for the first time that he had changed, that he was no longer a boy, but a desirable man.

"I should have told you I loved you then." He told her.

"Please. I can't do this to her," Chisaki cried. "Not again."

Tsumugu rubbed his pelvis harder into hers, allowing her to feel the full impact of his desire. Chisaki squeaked in surprise and looked away.

"Do you feel that?" He asked, his body hard against her.

Chisaki squeezed his shoulders, and wiggled her hips, unable to control the rush of pleasure he was causing.

"That desire isn't going anywhere." He breathed.

Chisaki's breathing hitched at his words.

This encounter was different from the others. They had never come this dangerously close. Not like this. Not in this way.

"No one has ever desired someone as much as I've desired you." He told her. "I don't want anyone else."

"What we did back then, was wrong." Chisaki said through her tears. "I was wrong, and I was vulnerable, and I was selfish."

"No." Tsumugu cooed into her ear. "You were lonely. I was the fool. Not you. I allowed myself to think like a thoughtless man when you threw yourself at me."

"I just wanted to know what it was like to be wanted." She apologized through her tears, but she didn't need to apologize. He did.

"I know." He breathed, holding onto her tighter. " And I could have shown you without treating you like some school boys fantasy. You're worth so much more than that Chisaki."

"We can't." Was all she said, her body was shaking now.

"Get off her!" A voice from somewhere in the distance called out to him.

Their faces turned to see Hikari and Manaka staring wide eyed after them.

Tsumugu wasn't sure how much the two of them had heard, but evidently it was enough to bring the red headed girl to tears, and Hikari to fit of rage.

"Manaka!" Chisaki cried, releasing herself from Tsumugu.

Manaka took a few steps back as her eyes traveled from the raven haired boy to her tearful best friend.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing!?" Hikari yelled, his fists in tight balls at his sides.

"This doesn't concern you, Hikari." Tsumugu told him, his tone unapologetic. "In truth, it never has."

When the shock finally wore off Manaka's face, she took off in a run.

"Are you seriously just going to break her heart and then let her run off?" Hikari fumed, his argument as unstable as his logic.

"Its your job to run after her, Hikari. Not mine." Tsumugu reminded him.

Hikari ignored him and rounded on Chisaki.

"And you!" He accused in disgust. "How do you live with yourself."

Chisaki's soft cries soon manifested into hiccupping sobs.

"That's enough." Tsumugu warned. His tone growing deathly hard. "You should leave!"

Hikari did leave, but not before he let out one last blow.

"I could have learned to love you." He told Chisaki. His words cheap, and with that last worthless sentiment, he turned and left.

"This doesn't change anything." Tsumugu said after a while. "I'm still going to love you."

**A/N: Sorry the for the abrupt ending. Let me know if you enjoyed it, or would like me to discontinue.**


End file.
